The Withering Jewel
by Primadramagrl
Summary: Ths is a story about an Elfess. She is caught between two things:the love of her life and the past she never knew about.All these things are slowly taking away her strength and spirit.


The Withering Jewel  
A young maiden stood on her balcony in the sanctuary of Rivendell. She  
watched longingly as the guards practiced with theirs bows, aiming at  
targets and hitting them perfectly in the center. She sighed and turned her  
head away, wanting to run down there and practice with them. But, she knew  
her father, Lord Elrond, would scold her for wanting to be more like a  
warrior then his youngest daughter. It was true; she did want to be a  
warrior. Dreaming of going out with her older brothers to battle and hunt.  
Except all her dreams were crushed into pieces by her father. Always  
telling her to act lady like and find an elf to marry.  
She did not know what she wanted and he was always pushing her to do the  
things she did not want to do. She shook the thoughts from her head wanting  
to enjoy the beauty of the city. The sun began to slowly set mixing the sky  
with colors of purple and yellow. She smiled wider as loved this part of  
the day. It made Rivendell look so peaceful and serene.  
"Culaldaiel Lightleaf, What are you doing out here?" came a familiar voice  
from behind her.  
She turned suddenly to see an elf standing there. He had brown hair and  
clear eyes. He was wearing brown robes with a silver headband.  
"Father, I was just watching the sunset."  
"You are supposed to be at the banquet for our honored quests. Child, you  
try my patience. Now put on some decent pair of clothes and come down to  
the Hall quickly."  
She nodded and he turned disappearing out of her room. She sighed and felt  
the tears forming in her sapphire blue eyes. She obeyed him though she did  
not want to. She glanced over to where the guards were practicing and  
noticed they were not there anymore. She rushed into her room shutting the  
balcony doors behind her. She threw open her wooden cabinet doors and  
pulled out a white shimmering dress. She placed it on, smoothing out the  
wrinkles and looked in the mirror. It came down to her feet and clung to  
her slender, curvy body. The sleeves were cut to her elbow and had the  
sleeves drooping down. It showed much cleavage, but not too much as to make  
her father angry. She wore a necklace that was similar to the necklace  
Arwen wore except that hers was wrought in sapphire.  
She brushed her shoulder length copper-red hair and fixed on a silver  
headband. She slipped on her white satin slippers and rushed down to the  
great hall. Once she got down to the doors she slowed down and smoothed out  
her dress. She nodded to the guards and they opened the doors. People were  
sitting, watching her father make a speech when she gracefully entered.  
" Here she is now, my youngest daughter. Her name is Lady Culaldaiel and  
she is as stunning as the stars above."  
She bowed her head politely and flashed a fake smile. She glanced around at  
the table seeing her brothers and sister. She began walking to her seat  
when she noticed an elf that made her stop for a second. He had long blonde  
hair and crystal blue eyes, not as quite as light as hers. He had luscious  
pink lips that were full and he had delicate, milky white skin. He was clad  
in greens and browns. She stumbled as he gazed up at her, their eyes  
finally meeting.  
"Culaldaiel, Take your seat," Elrond said softly.  
She forced her gaze away from him and sat down next to Elrond and Arwen.  
She stared down at her plate, thinking. She was not hungry at all nor did  
she have any intention to eat. People began engaging in conversations as  
she looked over to Arwen.  
"Arwen," she tenderly whispered.  
Arwen leaned in to hear her sister talk.  
"Who is the man with golden hair and eyes like sapphires?" she inquired.  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Son of King Thranduil," she whispered back.  
She nodded and sighed to herself. A prince. Her soul mate was a prince. She  
had always wanted a man like Strider. Noble and fierce, yet caring and  
content. This prince looked like a prissy, rude, spoiled little brat,  
winning girls hearts with his royal title and good looks. She sighed yet  
again. It was true; the elf was extremely good-looking with eyes you just  
wanted to stare into forever. She shook her head as she found herself once  
again drawn to stare at him. She broke her gaze again by looking at her  
father.  
"May I be excused for the night? I am extremely tired," she said  
innocently.  
"As you wish, my daughter," he bowed his head to her, "Good night."  
She smiled and stood up looking at the long table.  
"It has indeed been a pleasurable evening but, I have grown weary and am  
going to retire to my quarters for the night. Good night to you all and May  
Eru be kind to thee."  
She bowed her head and marched out gracefully, her dress slightly dragging  
behind her. She had felt his icy blue eyes on her but she did not dare make  
eye contact once more. She walked as fast as she could to her room. She  
opened the door and slammed it behind her. She hated attending her father's  
banquets. She took off her jewelry except her necklace and changed into a  
silver silk nightdress. She grabbed her midnight blue cloak and placed it  
on, walking over to her balcony she threw the doors open and walked to the  
edge, grabbing the railing.  
She glimpsed up at the stars and smiled wide. She loved the stars above  
everything else. She heard a rustle amongst the bushes and saw Legolas  
trailing his slender fingers across them. She held her breath hoping he  
would notice her. As she had wished, he glanced up at her.  
"Good evening, m'lady," he said simply.  
She tried to speak but no words came out. He was so handsome he made her  
tongue-tied. She laughed slightly, her cheeks and the tips of her pointed  
ears turned bright red. The moonlight shone brightly on her breath-taking  
features. Her pin straight copper-red hair was swaying rhythmically with  
the shallow breeze. Her cherry red lips curved upwards into a sweet  
childish smile. Her slightly tanned skin smooth and yet tough gleaming in  
the moonlight. Her clear, sapphire blue eyes blessed with shining stars in  
them glittered brightly than the stars in heaven.  
"Lady Culaldaiel, you are absolutely the most stunning creature on Middle  
Earth. You are like a fallen star that still has its heavenly glow."  
"I thank you for your compliments. You praise me as I do you," she laughed  
pleasantly.  
"I must be going off to bed but tell me you will meet me in the morning  
perhaps for a tour of Rivendell, from you to me?"  
"I would be honored to be your guide."  
He bowed and disappeared into the shadows. She could not help but chuckle  
senselessly.  
"Child, get in here we must talk," came a voice behind her. She knew  
instantly it was Elrond.  
She turned and her feelings of joy were diminished. She slowly walked in  
and shut the doors behind her.  
"And what do I owe the pleasure to for this joyous meeting?" she said  
sarcastically.  
"Sit down. I should not have waited this long to tell you, but there shall  
be no more lies just the truth." He said seriously.  
She sat down as he had commanded her to do. She stared up at him, wondering  
what was going on. Just then Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir entered the room.  
She looked each one over, noticing that Arwen had just been crying.  
"What is this all about, father? Why was Arwen crying?" she was so confused  
and distressed.  
"This is very difficult to tell you and it pains me to do so. But, I must.  
We can no longer keep this from you. He is here. He wants and needs to see  
you."  
"He? Who are you talking about? Father." but she was interrupted by Elrond.  
"Stop calling me that. This is painful enough. Just be silent and let me  
explain," he took a long breath of air then stared straight into  
Culaldaiel's eyes, "Culaldaiel, I am not your father. Arwen, Elladan and  
Elrohir are not your kin."  
Tears were streaking down his cheek and Arwen burst out crying. 


End file.
